


Do for You

by JasnNCarly



Category: movie - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Interracial Relationship, movie, pieces of april
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: April rests after the Thanksgiving disaster.





	Do for You

**AN: Story takes place after the holiday. Here’s a link, if you haven’t seen the movie -[Pieces of April](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvA6-W8ZQ0U)**  
  
**Do for You**  
  
The day had been long, draining them of all fight.   
  
For the first time, it left peace in its place.  
  
Curled up to him, she smiled at his loud snore and held him tighter.   
  
Her family had a talent for complicating things, rich with judgment and painful reminders; Bobby was her sign that she had a place to belong, to feel understood.  
  
He had gone through the trouble of dressing up, helping her stay motivated, for the holiday from hell; the whole time maintaining his bright smile and reminding her that, without a full house, she always had a family.


End file.
